SpiderBlaine
by ScarletteDarkness
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Blaine were Spiderman? Spider-Blaine, Spider-Blaine, does whatever a Spider-Blaine does, can he shoot webs from his hands? Yes he can, 'cause he's played by Darren Criss. QUAINE PERHAPS SMUT LATER ON.


**A/N: So this fic might be a little weird but I hope you guys like this, I'm not really sure who I'm making Blaine end up with, it might change but it will MOST LIKELY be Quinn. Anyways, hopefully it may be a fit OOC mostly for Quinn, so sorry. I'm also not sure about smut, maybe.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Spiderman because if I did I wouldn't let them make a stupid new version when the old one came out in like 2002. I also don't own glee, if I did it would be DARREN CRISS ALL DAY LONG.**

**Review!**

Blaine Anderson was never anything special.

He was an average guy, maybe a little bit above average looks, oh who are we kidding? He was gorgeous but his glasses and his skinniness did hinder him a little bit in the looks department.

And of course there was a girl.

A perfect girl.

She had wavy blond hair that billowed down to just bellow her shoulders and soft green eyes that were sometimes blue depending on what she wore. She was head cheerleader, and ever-so-popular. She was also dating the hottest stud in school, Noah Puckerman, otherwise known as "Puck".

The girls name was Quinn Fabray and Blaine was in love with her.

"Stop! Stop the bus!" Blaine shouted as he ran alongside the bus, banging on the side and screaming for them to stop. The bus driver and all the kids were laughing and pointing at him.

"He's been chasing us for blocks, just stop the bus." Quinn commanded in a calm voice, glaring at the bus driver. Puck shot her a scowl for showing him sympathy.

"Alright, alright." The bus driver said, stopping the bus.

Blaine climbed on and smiled apologetically at the bus driver, "I'm so sorry, sir. Thank you for pulling over." He said and the bus driver rolled his eyes, nodding for him to just get on the bus.

"Hi Quinn." He said as he passed and Puck tripped him, making him drop his glasses.

"Puck! That's so rude." She climbed over her boyfriend's lap, helping Blaine up, "Hi Blaire, sorry about that." She said.

"Um…uh…my names Blaine but uhm…thank you." He rushed to the back of the bus to get a seat.

Quinn shrugged, going to sit with Puck again who pulled her into a heavy makeout session.

Blaine sat silently in the back until the bus got to the animal research lab their class was going on for a field trip, thankfully when they reached their destination he spotted his best friend's dad's limo pulling up.

"Hey, Kurt!" He yelled and Kurt smiled, waving and then checking in the car window to make sure his hair was perfectly in order before walking over to his friend.

"Hey Blaine." He said softly in his high soprano, "Miss the bus again?" He asked as they walked inside with the rest or their group and started looking at snakes.

"Ew Quinn, how can you stand to look at those things!" Santana squealed as she linked arms with Quinn and pulled her part the snakes, shooting a glare at Blaine.

Blaine stared after Quinn, noticing that she had tied her hair up in between the bus and here and loving how well it framed her soft face.

"Earth to Blaine, come in lovesick puppy." Kurt waved his hand in front of Blaine's face who shook his head to focus.

"Sorry Kurt, what did you say?" He said, they both walked over to the spider section.

"I said did you miss the bus again?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodded, giving a dreamy smile, "She talked to you, didn't she?" He said.

"Yeah, she did. She said 'sorry about Puck, Blaire'." Blaine sighed, his eyes hazed over with love.

"Blaire? She didn't even get your name right?" Kurt rolled his eyes, stopping to listen to what one of the teachers was saying.

"Well…I mean maybe she just forgot it for a second." Blaine replied, looking at an exhibit that was supposed to have twelve spiders. "Excuse me, miss? Isn't this supposed to have twelve spiders?" He asked the tour guide lady.

"Yes…they're probably testing on it right now." She dismissed, turning back to the rest of the group.

Little did Blaine notice the white and black spider that was lowering down onto his hand off a web…

"It's a valid excuse." He smiled at Kurt, going back to their conversation.

"I really don't understand you at all Blaine. She's not even that beautiful." He replied, not looking at Blaine.

"You only think that because your gay."

Suddenly Blaine felt a sharp pain in his hand; he looked down to see the spider had bitten him then leapt off his hand.

"Ow, shit!" He growled, shaking his hand to try to shake off the pain somehow.

"What?" Kurt turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Nothing, just stubbed my toe." He bit his lip.

Oh boy, was Blaine in for a surprise.

When he got home later that night he felt strange, like the whole world was moving.

"Blaine, hi sweetie." Holly, his aunt said, hugging him tightly to her. "How was your day?" She asked. Blaine was seeing two of his aunt at that second, his unease intensifying.

"Uh…it was good Aunt Holly, I think I'm just going to go to bed." He stumbled as he reached the stairs.

"Are you okay, boy?" William Dalton said, being the forever-concerned uncle. He wrapped an arm around Holly and they exchanged a look.

"I'm…uh…fine Uncle Will." He said as he headed up the stairs to his room. When he reached his room he collapsed on his bed.

"What's happened to me?" He groaned and then passed out, the transformation starting to take place.


End file.
